


Agarra a minha mão

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Bonding, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Era diferente do menino Sirius. Os seus olhos não tinham as faíscas de vida, a centelha que podia reconhecer claramente nas íris cinzentas do outro.Eram... absorvidos. Profundos, escuros, pareciam perscruta-lo para compreender as suas intenções. Como se, tão pequeno já, estivesse a estabelecer se confiar ou não nele.
Kudos: 2





	Agarra a minha mão

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Agarra a minha mão**

Um suspiro.

Já tinha aprendido a reconhecer as expressões da sua dona.

E aquele suspiro significava desdém, tédio, frustração.

A preguiça, tão típica da aristocracia.

Mesmo pensar algo assim fiz-lhe querer castigar-se, mas decidiu que ia adiar algumas horas a sua mortificação.

Era um elfo doméstico, tinha de magoar-se porque tinha ousado pensar mal da dona.

Mas, antes, tinha de obedecer-lhe.

“Kreacher!” gritou Walburga Black, num tom estridente. Ele moveu-se depressa, a fazer demasiadas vénias e sons de submissão.

“Sim, Senhora.” respondeu, em tom discreto.

Naquele instante, no salão, conseguiu perceber claramente a razão pela que a sua dona tinha-lhe chamado.

Ainda não podia chamar-se choro, era mais um gemido, um queixar, mas tanto ele como a sua dona sabiam perfeitamente para onde dirigia-se.

Era algo testado já com Sirius, e Kreacher recordava os gritos, tão desproporcionados pelo pequeno, e recordava Walburga tentar em vão de calma-lo, e depois renunciar, a invocar o argumento duma profunda enxaqueca.

Sem esperar ordens adicionais, dirigiu-se depressa para o quarto do bebé.

Entrou quieto, a tentar de não fazer muito barulho, de não assusta-lo.

Aproximou-se ao berço, e ficou muito tempo a olha-lo.

Era diferente do menino Sirius. Os seus olhos não tinham as faíscas de vida, a centelha que podia reconhecer claramente nas íris cinzentas do outro.

Eram... absorvidos. Profundos, escuros, pareciam perscruta-lo para compreender as suas intenções. Como se, tão pequeno já, estivesse a estabelecer se confiar ou não nele.

O seu queixar enfraqueceu, e ficou quase encantado a olhar ao elfo. Kreacher foi consternado, habituado a ver recebido o seu aspeto invulgar com o choro.

Durante algum tempo, nenhum deles moveu-se, mas continuaram a estudar-se, num tácito debate para estabelecer quem deles ia fazer o primeiro passo.

Por fim, Regulus fiz um som incoerente e estendeu a mão, estranhamente ossuda, para o elfo.

Kreacher sustive a respiração, sem estar preparado para aquele gesto. Por fim, a fazer uma careta o mais semelhante possível a um sorriso, deu-lhe um dedo para que apertasse-o.

Regulus não desatou a chorar. Nem naquele momento nem nunca quando com ele havia o elfo, severo e pouco inclinado para a afeição.

Entre deles tinha acontecido algo, naquele intercâmbio de olhares tinham-se reconhecido uns nos outros.

Kreacher sempre tinha estado feliz de servir a nobre casa de Black.

Contudo, até lá não sabia explicar a razão.

Agora sabia-o.

Ia continuar viver naquela casa, para servir tantas gerações de Black quantas os anos iam conceder-lhe.

Ia servi-las, mas ia ser servo só daquela criança com olhos escuros, o primeiro a estender-lhe a mão.


End file.
